wildcatproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Weston Chandler
Christian Weston Chandler (or Christine Weston Chandler) is an Internet Figure who has drawn the attention of Million of Internet Users for his Bad Behavior on the Internet and his poorly drawn Fan Fiction Comic Sonichu. History Chris would become infamous on the internet after word got out about his behavior in college when he was trying to solicit sex via his "attraction signs". In 2007, Chris would gain further infamy when Encyclopedia Dramatica would create an article regarding his life, decision making, and other activities that would become public knowledge over time as the page grew. Later that year, in response to the homosexual-oriented fan art that Sonichu was getting. Chris would draw multiple photos that were originally made to counter Encyclopedia Dramatica's drawings that Chris couldn't bear to look at, and one of these drawings, Would feature Chris engaged in a Sexual Act with his friend Megan Schroeder. When Megan found out about the drawings, she would cut off all ties with him. Chris would continue to be an easy target for Trolls online who easily fooled him with Fake Girlfriends, Parody Drawings, False letters from Video Game companies, Pickles, and one even Impersonating him. In 2014, Chris would get angry over the color of Sonic The Hedgehog's arms being blue in the already hated game Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric. He urged his followers to boycott the game and to tell Sega to change the colors back to Tan. On December 26, 2014, Chris would walk into a GameStop that had recently banned him. When the employees tried to kick him out of the Store, Chris would deface a Sonic Boom poster and mace an Employee with pepper spray while walking out. Chris would later be arrested for this. In July 2018, Chris would be banned from the TooManyGames convention after many goers complained about him Touching and Kissing people without their consent. When Chris was asked to leave the convention, he would have a meltdown in front of other goers. Some would record the incident and upload them to social media where many weren't surprised by the recent events. In October 2018, Chris would predict the Apocalypse via the Dimensional Merge, where nothing would happen on it's targeted date (December 2018). In 2019, Chris would announce on Twitter that he would abandon his public account to a private one in order to avoid more haters and trolls. WildCat's Opinion Of Chris WildCat would first discover Chris in 2014 via an AlphaOmegaSin video when he was arrested as a result of macing a GameStop employee over Sonic Boom. But it wouldn't be for another 3 years that WildCat would get more invested in Chris as he also had Autism as Well. WildCat would learn more about Chris on many internet fourms and documentaries, where he would get quickly fascinated and entertained by them. WildCat states that he's interested in Chris because Chris's wrong doings would help himself learn from previous mistakes that he himself had once committed in the past. Category:People